Love in Seoul
by pink seokjin
Summary: kisah cinta rumit anak-anak remaja yang saling bersahabat, di kota Seoul! enam murid baru yang semuanya namja menghebohkan seisi sekolah, siapa ya enam murid baru itu? EXO couple HunHan, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin, Sulay, KaiSoo


**LOVE IN SEOUL**

AUTHOR: PINK SEOKJIN

TITLE: LOVE IN SEOUL

CAST: EXO AND OTHER

GENRE: ROMANCE, YAOI, FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL LIFE

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO COUPLE (HUNHAN-KRISTAO-SULAY-KAISOO-CHENMIN-CHANBAEK)

WARNING: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ SHOUNEN AI/ BOYS LOVE/ BROMANCE

.

.

.

~AND THE STORY BEGIN~

.

.

.

KRRIIIINGG KKRRRIIIIIINNGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tidak seperti biasanya siswa-siswi tidak gaduh seperti ini, beberapa siswa tampan menyadari ini dan mereka mengerutkan kening, ada apa dengan para siswi? Kenapa mereka lebih memilih tetap di kelas bergosip ria? Apa yang mereka yang bicarakan?

"Menurutmu mereka membicarakan apa cadel?" tanya siswa berkulit tan pada siswa berkulit putih susu di sampingnya "kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Tanyakan mereka" jawab siswa yang di panggil cadel cuek sambil tetap sibuk membaca buku sainsnya.

"Ck, aku malas dengan mereka, nanti aku di kira memberi harapan" akhirnya si kulit putih menoleh juga meski dengan kening berkerut heran "maksudmu apa kkamjong? Memberi harapan dengan kepo itu beda jauh! Dasar pabbo" lalu dia kembali pada bacaannya.

"Siapa juga yang kepo cadel!" teriak siswa yang di panggil kkamjong kesal "lagipula kenapa tidak kau dengarkan saja mereka, pasang telingamu lebar-lebar, dasar gosong" "kau kan pintar cadel! Siapa tau kan kau juga tau mereka membicarakan apa".

"HIYAA hitam-putih membicarakan apa nih!" seorang siswa datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan memasang cengiran konyol dan langsung duduk di sebelah siswa bermata panda yang sibuk dengan i-phone barunya, yaitu di depan meja dua siswa yang di panggil hitam-putih. "Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku pabbo!"

"hehe, mian Kai. Kalian membicarakan apa eoh? Boleh aku ikut" kkamjong a.k.a Kai langsung memasang cengiran konyol serupa dengan chanyeol.

"Aku hanya penasaran mereka sedang membicarakan apa" "akan ada banyak anak baru di kelas kita, namja" kata seorang siswa tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. "Wah, namja cantik atau tampan Suho?" tanya Chanyeol antusias, "kuharap namja cantik saja, masa di sini namja cantiknya Cuma si panda" kata Kai ikut antusias.

Merasa yang di maksud Kai adalah dirinya, Tao, si mata panda melayangkan death glarenya pada Kai "aku tampan, tidak cantik pabbo!" teriaknya kemudian, Kai, Suho dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Tao kesal begitu.

"Jongdae! Kau tau tidak siapa yang menjadi murid baru itu? Kau kan paling pintar seExoPlanet HighSchool" tanya Chanyeol pada Kim Jongdae yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dari tadi, Jongdae mendongak "lihat saja besok" jawabnya singkat "ah Chen kau tidak asyik! Mengerjakannya nanti saja, bicarakan namja cantik dulu, ya kan Yeol?" goda Kai pada Jongdae.

Jongdae atau Chen hanya mendengus kesal, dia memang murid terpintar dan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang yeoja atau namja cantik, di otaknya hanya buku, rumus, buku, rumus, tidak ada tempat untuk hal semacam itu.

"Iya Jongdae, salah satunya sepupuku lho, dia seorang namja yang cantik dan imut, mau ku kenalkan?" Suho ikut menggoda "wah serius Ho?"Chanyeol heboh "kenalkan padaku saja Ho, ya ya ya?" Kai ikutan. "Kalian mesum dan pabbo aku tidak mau, lagipula dia itu polos, lugu, imut... tentu saja cocok untuk Kim Jongdae yang anak baik-baik, ya kan Jongdae?" yang ditanya tidak mempedulikan dan terus melanjutkan menulis.

"Salah satu dari murid itu anak presiden lho. Kyaaa kau pernah lihat anak presiden itu tidak sulli-ah?!" "pernah krystal, dia imut bermata bulat, juga senyumnya itu... oh, menawan!". Kai tertegun mendengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja yang bergerombol tidak jauh dari tempat para siswa tampan itu "benarkah itu?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menoleh pada Jongdae yang kembali sibuk dengan tulisannya, Chanyeol dan Suho juga ikut menoleh.

Jongdae berhenti dan menatap mereka malas "ne, anak presiden Do akan sekolah disini, di kelas kita" jawab Jongdae, tentu dia tau karena dia ketua OSIS "jinjja?!" Kai heboh, Jongdae mengangguk "katanya dia ingin menghabiskan masa SMAnya seperti remaja yang lain, makanya dia disekolahkan di sini" jelas Jongdae.

Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho mengangguk entah karena mengerti atau apa, Jongdae melanjutkan "ada juga yang dari amerika, dia pernah menjuarai lomba menyanyi di Los Angles juga Hapkido di Washington DC. Ada yang pernah berkali-kali menjuarai lomba dance di Beijing, dia dari China. Yang dari China ada satu lagi, blasteran China-Korea, namanya Luhan. Lalu mungkin sepupumu Suho? Yang pindahan dari Tokyo? Terakhir dari Canada, dia lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dan dia pintar. Hanya itu, ada enam murid baru di kelas kita". Seluruh siswa terbengong dengan penjelasan sang ketua OSIS, sekarang mereka mulai mengangguk mengerti, ketua OSIS yang tau segalanya.

"Berarti yang dari Canada itu sahabatku, Kris, nanti sore aku menjemputnya- kau ikut tidak panda? Dia tampan lho dan sexy" kata Chanyeol sambil melirik Tao dengan cengiran menggodanya, Tao tidak bergeming "ayolah Tao, ikut aku! Nanti akan ku kenalkan pada sahabatku itu" Chanyeol terus menggoda.

Tao menatap tajam pada Chanyeol "terserah saja, aku tidak tertarik pada namja tampan, lagipula aku normal" kata Tao malas lalu melanjutkan mengutak-atik i-phonenya lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Benar dia sahabatmu Yeol?" tanya Suho "ne, kalian ingat aku pernah pindah ke Canada dua tahun saat junior high?"

"ingat, kau terus pamer padaku betapa banyak gadis menyukaimu, cih" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar Kai, "kau iri eoh kkamjongie?" "ani!"

"iri..." "ck, aniya!" tawa Chanyeolpun mengelegar.

"Onew kyeopta mau kemana hum?" Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh seketika pada Suho, terlihat tiga namja yang jalannya di hadang oleh Suho, itu Onew, Taemin dan Key. "hai Taeminnie, kau manis hari ini" Kai ikut menggoda, Taemin menunduk, malu mungkin? "jangan sembunyikan wajah cantikmu begitu Taeminnie" Suho kini ikut menggoda Taemin, yang di goda sudah merona malu. "Sudah-sudah aku lapar, kajja!" Key mendorong Suho yang menghalangi jalannya lalu menggandeng kedua temannya menjauh.

"Eits Minho kau mau kemana!" kini Sehun bersuara, Minho menatap Sehun kesal "mengejar Taeminlah!" "kau di panggil Hyungmu, kepala sekolah Choi". Minho berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang kepsek. Setelah Minho hilang dari pandangan, tawapun menggelegar dari keenam siswa itu, termasuk Jongdae.

Entah kenapa keenam sahabat itu paling suka menggoda Minho yang berusaha mendapatkan Taemin pujaan hatinya, padahal hyungnya, Siwon tidak memanggilnya seperti yang Sehun katakan, sementara gerombolan yeoja yang tadi bergosip kini menatap aneh pada mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun POV

"Mom, kenapa kita harus kembali ke Korea sih? Padahal Baekkie sudah betah di Canada, kita baru dua bulan di Canada mom. Baekkie juga ada janji dengan Matt yang dari Mexico itu mau ke pantai Bahamas, juga janji mengunjungi Carla dan Stanly di Oklahoma, masa Baekkie harus membatalkan semuanya mom? Baekkie padahal baru saja dekat dengan Jaxon, kita janji main game bersama saat weekend... bla bla bla"

Aku terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar pada ibuku tentang 'kenapa kita pindah ke Korea?' walau ibuku tidak bergeming dan terus saja memijat pelipisnya, mungkin dia sudah pusing mendengarkanku terus mengoceh sejak dua hari yang lalu saat di beritahu perihal kepindahan mendadak ini.

Well, ini mendadak bagiku tapi tidak bagi ibu yang sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan kepindahan yang mungkin selamanya ke Korea ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ibu di minta mengurus perusahaan keluarga besar ayah yang kolaps di korea, mudah saja bagi ibu yang memang hebat, kami sering pindah-pindah negara juga karena ibu diberi kepercayaan mengurus beberapa perusahaan besar keluarga besar ibu sendiri yang cabangnya menyebar di seluruh penjuru dunia, ya walau sebenarnya paling banyak di benua Amerika.

"...Mom tau kan? Lislie itu mengajak Baekkie ke teater avon minggu depan, dan harus di batalkan padahal sayang seka-"

"stop Baekkie! Call me eomma, arratchi?" aku cemberut "arraseo eomma, tapi kan eomma apa tidak lebih baik kalau eomma mengurus perusahaan yang di Chille atau Puerto Rico saja? Baekki kan suka sekali di sana eomma, kenapa eomma malah menerima tawaran mereka eoh? Eomm-"

"ah, shit! Shut the f*ck up please!"

DEG

Aku menoleh pada orang yang tadi meneriakiku, dia sepertinya kesal sekali dan tampan... ah, kau bicara apa Byun Baekhyun! "s-so-sorry... maaf mengganggumu sir"

"damn, kau tidak lihat aku masih muda huh?" aku terkejut, dia marah padaku. "Ak-aku..." "sudahlah, aku juga terpaksa pindah ke Korea, aku juga kesal dan tidak rela. Jadi, diam saja okay?" aku mengangguk takut. "Tidak usah takut, siapa namamu? Aku Kris wu" "Byun Baekhyun" dia tersenyum, nah begitu kau semakin tampan Kris Wu, aku membalas senyumnya.

Kami sudah sampai di bandara Incheon, cepat sekali! Padahal aku sudah semakin akrab dengan si Tampan tiang listrik Kris tadi, semoga saja bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

BRUKK

"Aaaww!" "ah, mianhae" aku mendongak hendak memarahi penabrakku, tapi saat sudah melihat wajah khawatirnya yang tampan, imut dan lucu aku jadi tercekat "gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menunduk karena dia memang sangat tinggi "g-gwaenchana". "Baekkie come on dear!" teriakan ibuku membangunkanku dari lamunan "yes eomma! Tunggu!" akupun segera berlari sambil menyeret koper besarku. "Park Chanyeol my man! Whats up huh?! Kau tambah tinggi saja" masih bisa ku dengar dengan jelas teriakan Kris barusan, jadi namanya Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun POV end

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berrambut pirang tampak berdiri di bandara dengan dua koper besar di dekat kakinya, dia tampak menunggu seseorang, sesekali di utak-atiknya ponsel di tangan kanannya dengan kesal dan cemberut di wajahnya yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Dasar XiaoZi! Lama sekali sih, ini sudah dua puluh menit tapi belum muncul juga. Ckck awas saja kalau aku sampai menunggu berjam-jam di sini aku akan-"

"XiaoLu!" seruan itu menghentikan acara menggerutunya.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa hah! Lama sekali sih" laki-laki itu, yang tadi di panggil XiaoLu mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat laki-laki di hadapannya tergelak "haha, ini baru lewat dua puluh menit XiaoLu! Wajarkan? Lagipula aku juga harus mengantar temanku dulu yang kebetulan juga menjemput sahabatnya yang dari Canada, sudah ayo cepat! Sini biar kubantu membawa kopermu".

XiaoLu memberikan kopernya yang paling besar "ya ya ya, terserah saja XiaoZi, kau memang jagonya mencari alasan!" XiaoZi tergelak lagi "haha, kau kesal XiaoLu? Padahal yang harusnya kesal itu kan aku! Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku menjemputmu di bandara padahal tidak mengabariku sama sekali kepindahanmu kemari, kau juga menelfonku saat pelajaran matematika tadi! Kau tau betapa pentingnya matematika?! Dan kau sekarang tidak berterimakasih sama sekali?".

XiaoLu nyengir lebar "hehe, xie xie XiaoZi!"

"telat" XiaoZi membuang muka pura-pura kesal, XiaoLu mempoutkan bibirnya lagi "yah, jangan marah panda cantik"

"yak! Aku tampan princess deer!"

"harusnya prince! Bukan princess!"

"tapi kau manja seperti princess!"

"kau juga manja panda!".

Mereka terus beradu mulut hingga sampai di depan sebuah mobil sport hitam "wuah, ini mobil keluaran terbaru kan panda? Keren!"

"di beri Zoumi-gege, sekarang dia punya toko mobil di daerah Gangnam" jelas XiaoZi sambil memasukkan koper-koper di bagasi, XiaoLu segera masuk di jok depan sebelah kemudi, tak lama XiaoZi menyusulnya duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan toko bunganya? Katanya berkembang pesat? Kenapa sekarang pindah ke mobil?" XiaoZi mengedikkan bahu "entahlah, mungkin mencoba yang lain? Siapa tau bisa seperti toko bunganya kan?" XiaoLu mengangguk mengerti. "Oh iya XiaoZi, aku tidur denganmu ya?" XiaoZi menoleh sebentar lalu konsentrasi mengemudi lagi "ck, aku sudah menyuruh maidku menyiapkan kamar untukmu sendiri XiaoLu!" lagi-lagi XiaoLu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama ayahmu XiaoLu? Kenapa sendirian? Katanya kau sepenuhnya pindah ke Korea?" "ayah berangkat minggu lalu, dia sedang mengurus segalanya, katanya mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku bisa pindah ke rumah baru kami" sekarang XiaoZi yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersamaku saja XiaoLu? Aku kan kesepian di rumah sebesar itu, kau tega sekali"

"aku juga maunya begitu, tapi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan ayahku? Lalu apa kata ibuku nanti kalau melihat aku ternyata tinggal bersamamu dan bukannya ayah? Nanti di kira ayah tidak bisa merawatku dengan baik"

"iya ya, yang sabar Lu" "hmm".

"Oh iya, kau akan sekolah di sekolahku kan? Ku pikir siapa Luhan dari China, ternyata kau XiaoLu!"

"haha, iya! Aku juga minta sekelas denganmu XiaoZi,ayahku yang mengurusinya"

"dasar kau ini, pasti teman-temanku banyak yang menyukaimu, kau cantik sih". XiaoLu menoleh kesal pada XiaoZi "aku tampan! Seluruh dunia juga tau itu XiaoZi, karena aku laki-laki!" XiaoZi tergelak lagi "ya, laki-laki cantik haha"

* * *

Xiumin POV

Sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki kelas sebelas unggulan bersama teman-teman murid baru yang lain, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Heechul-hyung dan Suho-hyung memasukkanku ke kelas unggulan begini, kalau Suho-hyung sih dia memang jenius, kalau aku? Ah, aku hanya murid tidak pintar kalau tidak mau disebut bodoh.

Aku menoleh pada murid baru yang lain, ada yang sangat tinggi juga tampan dari Canada, ada juga yang cantik walau dia namja dari China, yang dari China satunya lagi selain dia manis dia juga berkali-kali menjuarai dance kompetition di beijing sana, ada juga yang pernah menjuarai lomba menyanyi di LA juga hapkido, dan yang terakhir... ah, dia anak presiden tentu dia perfect! Lihat saja penampilannya yang rapi, wajahnya yang manis, tentu aku bukan tandingannya, maksudku mereka semua.

Sungguh, aku tidak pintar, nilai matematikaku saja paling bagus limapuluh dan nilai sebesar itu tentu tidak mencukupi standart. Di Tokyo sana akulah yang paling bodoh, ya walau mereka masih mau berteman denganku, tetap saja membuatku sedih dan itu juga yang membuatku memutuskan kembali ke Korea.

Bukan karena aku berpikiran banyak anak bodoh lain disini, tidak! Karena paling tidak Korea, Seoul adalah tempatku dan aku merasa nyaman disini walau tekanan batin seperti itu akan datang lagi, paling tidak aku bisa merasa nyaman disini, di Seoul.

Kami sudah berada di kelas unggulan, tanpa mendengar apa yang kepala sekolah katakan pada kami semua, aku mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru kelas. Mereka semua tampan dan cantik, juga terlihat hebat, pasti mereka punya keunggulan sendiri-sendiri, aku? Aku tidak punya bakat apapun, harusnya Heechul-hyung memasukkanku di kelas biasa saja.

"Hei, yang imut di sana, yang menunduk perkenalkan dirimu" kata kepala sekolah, aku mendongak, aku? Tapi yang menunduk kan hanya aku. Kepala sekolah tersenyum padaku "ya, perkenalkan dirimu kyeopta" kepala sekolah memanggilku imut? "eh, Kim Min-Minseok imnida" aku menunduk lagi.

"Xi Luhan imnida!" kata murid di sebelahku "anyeong! Byun Baekhyun imnida, salam kenal semuanya" "Wu Yifan, atau Kevin Wu atau Kris Wu, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris saja" "Zang Yixing imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Lay" dan yang terakhir anak presiden itu "anyeong haseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida, senang bisa sekolah disini, salam kenal".

Tunggu! Mana Suho-hyung? Di kan seharusnya sekelas denganku, apa dia bolos? "Kim Minseok, kau duduk dengan Jongdae, perintah hyungmu" kepala sekolah menunjuk meja seorang siswa tampan yang terus membaca bukunya dari tadi "kamsahamnida Siwon-hyung, eh saem" "haha, hyung saja tidak apa, aku nanti juga jadi hyungmu" maksud kepala sekolah apa ya? Padahal aku tidak ada niat mencari hyung baru, lagi pula aku tidak punya Noona, hanya punya Heechul-hyung seorang.

"Yak! Kenapa kau duduk di situ eoh?! Aku yang harusnya duduk dengan XiaoZi! Minggir kau!" teriak namja cantik pada namja tampan yang duduk di sebelah namja tampan bermata panda "siapa cepat dia yang dapat" jawab Kris cuek "MWO?! Cepat minggir kau XiaoYi! Aku hanya mau duduk dengan XiaoZi!".

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi? XiaoYi? Aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu! Jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu, you understand?!"

"aku bukan anak kecil!" kepala sekolah menghampiri mereka. "Sudah-sudah jangan ribut, kau duduk dengan Sehun saja ya Xi Luhan, dan kau duduk dengan Chanyeol, kkamjong!" "ya hyung..." Kai memasang wajah memelas "Chanyeol sama pabbonya denganku hyung, aku dengan Chen atau Suho saja ne, hyung?" tawar Kai.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kkamjongie, cepat! Nah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di meja kosong itu, lalu Lay di sana. Sudah kan? Tidak ada protes lagi, arratchi? Tunggu Yesung-saem datang ne?".

Setelah kepala sekolah pergi kelaspun ribut, aku menoleh pada teman semejaku, dia tampan dan masih saja membaca, Agata Christy 'none' "kau suka membaca karya Agata Christy?" dia menoleh lalu tersenyum padaku, dia semakin tampan saja. "Ne, apa kau juga? Oh iya, Kim Jongdae imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen" dia mengulurkan tangannya "Kim Minseok, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin" aku membalas jabatan tangannya "jadi sepupunya Suho itu kau? Kau memang cantik dan imut ya?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dia mengatakan aku apa tadi? Cantik dan imut? Apa aku sudah pingsan sekarang? "ah, kau imut sekali Xiuminnie" dia mengulurkan tangan lalu mengacak rambutku pelan, jantungku semakin cepat berpacu, tuhan jangan biarkan aku meleleh sekarang, ku mohon! Gomawo hyung sudah memintaku duduk di samping namja tampan seperti dia.

Xiumin POV End

* * *

Luhan kesal sekali tidak bisa duduk dengan Tao, sepupunya, dari tadi dia hanya mendengus kesal sambil melamun, tak di hiraukannya guru di depan yang sedang memberi catatan di papan tulis. Bukannya Luhan malas mencatat atau apa, sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti huruf hangeul.

"Kau tidak mencatat? Kenapa hanya diam?" tanya namja berkulit pucat di sebelahnya, Sehun, Luhan menoleh malas padanya "aku tidak mengerti huruf-huruf aneh itu"

"MWO?!". Luhan segera membekap mulut Sehun "sssttt, jangan sampai XiaoZi tau hal ini, aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di hadapannya" bisik Luhan "jadi Tao tidak tau?" Luhan mengangguk lemah.

Kini Luhan melamun lagi, kedua kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan kesal, bibirnya mengerucut dengan imutnya. 'kau seperti anak balita yang merajuk minta balon Luhan, tapi kau imut' batin Sehun

"Luhan..." Luhan tidak bergeming "Luhan!" panggil Sehun sambil menarik bahu Luhan agar menghadapnya. Luhan menatap Sehun malas "waeyo?" "aku bisa mengajarimu" hening "aku bisa mengajarimu huruf-huruf itu sampai kau bisa" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya "jinjjayo?" Sehun mengangguk.

GREB

Luhan memeluk Sehun saking senangnya, kini jantung sehun malah berdegup kencang "gomawo Sehun, nanti sepulang sekolah ajari aku, eotthae?" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Kris menyenggol lengan Tao "ssttt sssttt hei!" Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum "ne?"

"emm, itu huruf yang itu bacanya apa? Lalu yang itu juga apa?" tanya Kris, sebenarnya dia hanya modus. Kris tau semua huruf di papan tulis itu, ia hanya ingin membuka percakapan dengan namja yang menurutnya sexy di sampingnya itu.

Segera saja Tao menjelaskan semuanya dan Kris hanya memperhatikannya, yang di pikiran Kris sekarang hanya Tao, Tao dan Tao 'cantiknya, lihat bibir sexy itu, hidung mancungnya, matanya... sempurna! Bagaimana bisa aku love at first sight begini? Tapi dia memang sangat cantik, kau harus jadi milikku' pikir Kris.

"Kris? Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Tao, "ah, aku mengerti, gomawo. Oh iya, siapa namamu cantik?"

"eh? Aku Tao, Huang ZiTao" Kris tersenyum penuh arti, lalu kembali mencatat.

"kkamjong kkamjong" panggil Chanyeol sambil menyenggol rusuk Kai dengan sikunya "apa sih Yeol?" tanya Kai sambil masih mencatat "kau lihat namja cantik itu?" Kai mendongak. "Yang mana?" pasalnya di hadapan mereka ada tiga namja cantik, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depan mereka, lalu Lay yang duduk sendirian di depan Kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"Tentu saja yang duduk di hadapanku, yang bermata sabit"

"cih, bilang saja sipit! Susah sekali" Chanyeol menoleh kesal pada Kai "kalau aku sih tertarik pada anak presiden itu, mata bulatnya membuatku terpana... oh, manisnya" lanjut Kai dengan mata berbinar.

"Seleramu terlalu tinggi Kkamjong, memang kau tidak takut? Lihat saja bodyguardnya seram-seram di depan pintu" Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya "buat apa takut? Kau pernah dengar istilah love is blind? Tidak peduli pengawalnya, aku bukan pengecut Yeol" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, benar juga apa kata Kai.

Baekhyun memegangi tengkuknya, "Kyungsoo, kau merinding tidak?" Kyungsoo menoleh "sedikit, waeyo?"

"emm, aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku..." Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan-kiri "jangan menakut-nakutiku Baekkie..." Kyungsoo menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun "aku memang merasa begitu Kyungie".

"Sstt Lay..." panggil Baekhyun, Lay menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum "ne?" "yingxie kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak? Aku merinding..." kata Kyungsoo sambil masih was-was Lay mengerutkan dahinya "ani, kenapa memangnya?" "mollayo" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

Istirahat tiba, semua murid bersorak gembira, termasuk Luhan yang kini berlari menghampiri Tao, lalu memeluknya erat "XiaoZi! Bogoshipeo!" tao balas memeluknya "nado XiaoLu". Kris melirik kesal pada mereka "childish! Padahal hanya duduk di belakang kami, kau bahkan tadi berbicara dengannya!"

"apa XiaoYi? Kau iri hah?" luhan mendengus kesal.

"kenapa tadi kau diam saja saat angry bird itu duduk denganmu XiaoZi?"

"maaf XiaoLu, lagipula memang dia duluan, tidak sopan kalau aku mengusirnya kan?". Luhan memeluk Tao erat lalu berbisik di telinganya "aku jadi duduk dengan albino dingin itu, tapi ku rasa dia baik" kemudian Luhan melepas pelukannya "haha, dia memang begitu XiaoLu, tidak perlu khawatir".

"Hei! Kalian berbicara bahasa China? Boleh aku ikut" kata Lay "tentu!" jawab kedua sepupu itu kompak "kau benar-benar yang menjuarai kompetisi dance itu Lay?" tanya Luhan, Lay mengangguk "iya! Kenapa? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?".

"Selalu! Aku dan XiaoLu selalu melihatnya, kau keren sekali Yixing" "benarkah? Aku juga selalu melihatnya, ya kan Yingxie?" Kyungsoo ikutan, mereka semua terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo sang anak presiden bisa bahasa China, kecuali Lay tentunya.

"Kau bisa bahasa China Kyunggie?" tanya Baekhyun kagum, Kyungsoo mengangguk "keren!" puji Luhan "biasa saja, aku juga bisa" Kris menimpali "jinjjayo?" tanya Baekhyun "ck, menurut kalian kenapa namaku Wu Yifan kalau bukan berasal dari China?".

"Oh, jadi itu nama China Kris? Ku pikir nama aneh" kata Tao asal, Kris kesal "haha, benar XiaoZi! Aneh...".

PIP PIP

Semua menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dia mendapat pesan masuk tapi raut wajah Kyungsoo saat membacanya seperti akan ada bom yang akan segera meledakkan tubuh mungilnya "waeyo Kyungie?" tanya Lay.

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu memegangi kedua bahu Lay "selamatkan aku yingxie! Aku harus-"

"aku berangkat dulu semuanya! Jangan lupa menyusulku Yeol! Kalian semua juga ne? Aku pesan kimchi, kue beras pedas, dan orange juice ya panda?" teriak Kai, lalu berlari keluar kelas "NE!" jawab Tao.

"Teruskan Kyungie..." kata Lay "huwee bagaimana ini! Aku harus mengisi acara untuk seminggu lagi dan harus menyanyi serta menari ala Snsd! Tapi aku tidak bisa menari, ajari aku Yingxie, jebal" Kyungsoo hampir menitikkan air mata tapi ia tahan.

"Mianhae Kyungie, aku tidak bisa, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Lay menunduk "tenang saja! Ada dancing machine!" teriak Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berbinar "dia bisa mengajarimu Kyungsoo, jangan sedih" "jinjjayo?!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kajja Jongdae kita ke ruang Osis" tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara sambil bangkit dari duduknya "oh aku hampir lupa, kajja! Eh, Xiuminnie mau ikut?" Xiumin menoleh pada Jongdae lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng, memangnya untuk apa Xiumin ikut ke ruang Osis? "baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne?" Jongdae mengacak pelan rambut Xiumin gemas kemudian berjalan pergi mengikuti Sehun.

"Nah, ayo kita menemui dancing machine Kyungsoo" ajak Chanyeol

"kajja kita ke kantin" Tao dan Luhan berdiri "ayo ikut kami" Luhan mengajak Xiumin, Xiumin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Tao dan Luhan. Chanyeol juga sudah berdiri bersama Kyungsoo "Yingxie, Baekkie, kajja! Temani aku ne?"

"come on Kris! Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?" Chanyeol menarik lengan Kris "sebentar aku membalas mention Veronika dulu" Chanyeol melepaskan Kris.

"Veronika bintang sekolah dulu?"

"ne, waeyo? Cemburu?" Chanyeol membuang muka "aniya!"

"memangnya kau tidak menyesal apa sudah menolak gadis secantik dia? Dia sering menanyakanmu lho, sepertinya dia masih menyukaimu" goda Kris.

"Tidak peduli! Lagipula dia bukan tipeku"

"memang tipemu seperti apa?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda "tentu saja seperti Baekhyun – uppss" Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu melirik pada Baekhyun yang kini merona dengan ekspresi terkejut.

* * *

KRIEEKK

Kai menoleh dan mendapati lima orang namja berjalan mendekat "lama sekali!" Kai mendengus kesal, Chanyeol menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya "mian Kai-ah, oh iya Kyungsoo ingin di ajari dance ala Snsd, kau mau kan?". Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya 'oh tuhan! Terimakasih atas jalan yang kau berikan padaku, aku janji akan mendapatkannya dan selalu membahagiakannya' pikir Kai.

Kris menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan hidung Kai "hello? Kenapa malah melamun sambil nyegir begitu?"

"eh? Hehe. Aku mau! Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kau ke rumahku Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya "kau mau?" Kai mengangguk "gomawo Kai-ah".

Kemudian Tao, Luhan serta Xiumin masuk membawa makanan untuk Kai juga beberapa camilan, melihat itu Lay jadi lapar mengingat ia tidak sarapan tadi pagi karena hampir terlambat. Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Jongdae juga masuk dance room tempat mereka berkumpul, "aku pergi dulu ya semuanya" pamit Lay "hati-hati Yingxie!" "ne!".

* * *

Lay POV

Lapar sekali aku! Padahal tidak biasanya aku tidak sarapan pagi begini, cepat-cepat aku menuruni tangga tapi lalu terhenti melihat segerombolan gadis, oh tidak! Seorang pangeran sekolah dengan fansnya.

Para gadis itu bergerombol di bawah tangga, sedangkan pangeran yang kesal itu berusaha mengusir mereka "kalian pergi saja eoh, aku terganggu dengan kalian, arratchi?!" pangeran sekolah itu berbalik untuk meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga, pada anak tangga ke tiga dia melihatku, ke empat dia berhenti dan menatapku.

Cacing perutku yang sudah demo membuatku yang tadinya berhenti kini melanjutkan turun sambil masih menatap sang pangeran itu malas, bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis itu menyukai pangeran yang tidak menyukai mereka ada di sekitarnya? Saat akan melangkah ke anak tangga yang sama dengan pangeran sekolah itu, dia menahan lenganku.

Aku melotot padanya, kenapa dia? Ketika tanganku ku gerakkan agar dia melepasnya, dia malah mengunci tubuhku pada pembatas tangga.

Gila! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh? Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar terjungkal ke belakang dia meraih tengkukku lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, apa?

DIA MENCIUMKU!

Astaga ini ciuman pertamaku, dan orang asing ini merebut ciuman pertamaku begitu saja.

Aku berontak, mencoba mendorong tubuhnya tapi kemudian berhenti saat menyadari itu akan membuatku benar-benar terjungkal, ini hari pertamaku dan aku tidak mau mati konyol. Merasa aku sudah tidak berontak dia mulai melumat bibirku dengan lembut, astaga! Padahal kami sama-sama pria! Ku dengar fansnya sudah pergi, mungkin karena kesal? Kesal melihat pangeran mereka malah mencium seorang pria! Dia menghentikan lumatannya saat mereka benar-benar pergi.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanyanya dengan bibir kami masih menempel, jadi dia melakukan ini untuk mengusir fansnya? Keterlaluan! Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga "itu tadi ciuman pertamaku bodoh! Kau pikir lucu itu tadi hah? Kau gila! Mesum!".

Aku sudah ingin pergi tapi dia malah menarikku kembali dalam pelukannya lalu menempelkan hidung kami "kau bicara apa sih cantik? Kau manis, namamu siapa hum? Aku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho atau chagi"

"cih, kau gila!" dia malah terkekeh geli "kau benar, aku gila, tergila-gila padamu. Ku pikir love at first sight itu bullshit, tapi pikiran itu menguap saat melihatmu cantik, kau benar-benar membuatku gila".

Dia mengusap lembut wajahku sambil tersenyum manis, dia memang tampan dan wajahnya tenang seperti malaikat, tapi mana ada malaikat mesum! Ku tepis tangannya dari wajahku. "Lepaskan aku! Aku lapar" "mau ku temani hum?" dia melepas pelukannya, lega "tidak perlu"

"mungkin saja aku bisa membuat moodmu membaik chagiya" aku menatap aneh padanya "moodku akan membaik, kalau kau menjauh saja! Dasar gila! Mesum!".

Sampai di kantin aku malah bingung, bukan karena banyak siswa-siswi, tapi sebaliknya karena kantinnya tidak banyak siswa-siswi, mungkin karena sebentar lagi masuk kelas? "Lay!" aku menoleh, seorang namja imut melambaikan tangannya padaku, sepertinya mereka sekelas denganku.

Aku menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di sebelah seorang namja cantik "anyeong" sapaku. "hai Lay, aku Onew" kata namja imut yang tadi memanggilku "Taemin imnida" namja cantik di sebelahku memperkenalkan diri "hai panggil aku Key" kata namja di sebelah Onew.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Onew, aku mengangguk semangat "makan ddokbouki saja, itu dari Minho tadi" kata Key, Taemin menyodorkan makanan padaku "Minho?" tanyaku sebelum menyantap makanan gratis ini. "Ne, Minho. Dia adik kepala sekolah, dan dia menyukai Taemin, haha" jawab Onew "apa sih, lagipula aku tidak menyukainya, di hatiku hanya ada Kim Joonmyeon"

UHUK UHUK

Ku sambar avocado juice yang masih utuh milik Key lalu meminumnya hingga setengah "Lay! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Onew khawatir "jangan-jangan Minho memasukkan sesuatu pada makanan ini!" tuduh Key "awas saja kalau dia macam-macam, akan ku buat dia gegar otak dengan tongkat wushunya Tao!".

"Aku hanya terlalu semangat makan, makanannya enak kok" bohong, sebenarnya aku terkejut mendengar nama pangeran mesum berwajah angel itu juga takut Taemin benar-benar melakukan itu pada Minho. "Jinjja?" tanya Taemin, aku mengangguk "ne!".

Lay POV End

* * *

Suho memasuki dance room dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Tao menatapnya aneh sementara yang lain biasa saja. "Kau kesambet apa Ho?" tanya Chanyeol asal "apa yeoja-yeoja itu kau perkosa Ho?"

BLETAK

"Pertanyaan apa itu Kkamjong!" teriak Sehun, Kai hanya nyengir kuda "aku baru saja bertemu bidadari, dia sangat cantik..." jawab Suho sambil menerawang membayangkan namja cantik yang belum ia tau namanya itu.

"Yeoja mana yang menarik perhatianmu? Biasanya yang kau bicarakan hanya namja cantik" kali ini Jongdae yang berbicara "yak Jongdae! Dia memang bukan yeoja tapi namja! Eh, ada Seokkie!" Suho langsung berlari ke arah Xiumin lalu memeluknya. "Ya ya sudah! Nanti Jongdae cemburu" Tao menginterupsi, Suho melepas pelukannya "apa sih panda!" Jongdae kesal, Tao dan Suho terkekeh senang.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun "hai, aku-" "Park Chanyeol?" potong Baekhyun cepat "ya! Kau tau dari mana eoh?"

"ck, kau tidak ingat pernah menabrakku di bandara?" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras "emm, oh! Yang kemarin ya? Hehe aku lupa, mian".

"Chan- eh Baekhyun! Aku tadi ingin menyapamu tapi lupa"

"hai Kris, kau makin tampan saja" lalu Baekhyun dan Kris tertawa bersama, dan itu membuat rasa sesak di hati Chanyeol 'aduh, hatiku kenapa eoh? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Begini ya yang namanya cemburu? Menyakitkan!'.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini Kris? Aku kemarin sih masih terus mengomel pada eomma, haha, tapi aku senang karena di bolehkan ke pantai Bahamas bersama Matt, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa pergi ke teater avon dengan Lislie" Baekhyun mulai curhat dengan semangat "aku jadi ingat Justin Bieber kau membicarakan teater avon, aku sekali ke sana bersama pamanku, terpaksa sebenarnya" "wah kau beruntung, aku belum pernah melihatnya, gara-gara mom, maksudku eomma".

CUKUP!

Chanyeol benar-benar cemburu melihat keakraban mereka ternyata, dia sangat kesal sekaligus senang, senang karena kalau cemburu tandanya ia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik teman-temannya, Kai sedang berbincang tentang dance dengan Kyungsoo, jelas tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengganggu mereka karena ia cukup tau diri.

Sehun sedang membicarakan kegiatan Osis dengan Chen padahal Chen sendiri sibuk melirik sepupu Suho yang imut itu, sementara si imut hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang merona hebat, Chanyeol tidak ingin menghancurkan kemanisan mereka juga keseriusan Sehun.

Tao? Dia sedang di peluk-peluk oleh sepupunya yang cantik dan over padanya, Chanyeol malas menolong Tao, biar saja dia. Sedangkan Suho? Dia asyik dengan dunia khayalnya tentang namja secantik bidadarinya. Baiklah, Chanyeol menyerah! Dia frustasi dan mungkin lebih baik bila ia habiskan saja makanan Kai yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja dan juga juice yang menggiurkan itu.

* * *

KESAL! Itulah yang Lay rasakan saat mengetahui pangeran mesum yang merebut first kissnya ternyata satu meja dengannya, demi apapun Lay rela tidak mandi seharian dari pada harus satu meja dengan orang di sebelahnya yang kini terus memandangi wajahnya, OH GOD! Ingin sekali rasanya tukar bangku dengan yang lain saja, tapi siapa? Luhan? Dia jelas hanya ingin duduk dengan Tao, Kris? Dia bersikukuh tak mau pindah.

Apa si dancing machine itu saja? Bukankah dia lebih suka duduk dengan pangeran mesum ini? Tapi... 'ah, aku malu meminta hal konyol begitu, masa aku minta tukar hanya karena pangeran mesum berwajah malaikat ini telah merebut ciuman pertamaku? TIDAK! BIG NO! Itu konyol!' pikir Lay gusar.

"Kau kenapa hum? Apa kau nervous karena duduk dekat denganku?" tanya Suho sambil lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Lay, Lay menatap kesal padanya "ya! Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara nervous dengan ingin kabur hah?" Suho terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa ingin kabur dari jerat cintaku sih cantik?" Lay sebenarnya ingin muntah mendengar gombalan aneh itu 'ya tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk super konyol bernama Kim Joonmyeon Suho sih? Kenapa juga kau pertemukan denganku?' batin Lay yang frustasi. Sedangkan Suho sendiri? Tentu dia sangat bahagia mendapati bidadarinya ternyata duduk di sebelahnya 'kau baik sekali padaku tuhan, aku mencintaimu' batin Suho.

Chanyeol melamun, baru kali ini si happy virus satu ini tidak bersuara sejak masuk kelas. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kai di sampingnya sedang membicarakan latihan dance dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya, mau berbicara dengan Baekhyun tapi dia sedang mengobrol ria dengan Kris, pakai bahasa inggris lagi,

Sehun yang mejanya tepat di samping mejanya juga sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Osis karena dia memang Osis, mau berkunjung ke meja sahabatnya yang lain takut di marahi Heechul-saem yang sedang membicarakan entah apa dengan Sooyoung guru cantik yang merangkap model di depan pintu kelas.

Chanyeol kini menoleh pada Kai, "bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah saja? Bisa tidak kyungsoo?" kyungsoo terlihat berpikir "emm, boleh Kai, sebentar aku minta izin appaku dulu ne?" lalu Kyungsoo sibuk mengetik pesan yang akan ia tujukan pada presinden, ayahnya sendiri.

"Yeah Kris, it's cool! Owesome! I want too..." 'apa sesuatu keren yang Baekhyun inginkan?' pikir Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Heechul-saem telah selesai dengan urusannya, dia kini berjalan menuju meja guru "sebarkan kertas ulangan ini-"

Heechul-saem meletakkan tumpukan kertas di hadapan Sulli yang kebetulan duduk di depan, Sulli langsung berdiri untuk membagikan sesuai perintah Heechul-saem "-karena sebentar lagi kita ulangan, tapi tenang saja untuk para murid baru, materinya tidak sulit dan saya rasa ini pasti sudah di ajarkan di sekolah lama kalian".

"Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba ulangan? Mana Chen, Suho dan sehun jauh lagi" keluh Kai.

* * *

Xiumin sedang menatap kertas ulangan dengan nilai duapuluh di tangannya, itu hasil ulangan matematika tadi. Sebenarnya dia sedang melamun memikirkan betapa kesalnya Heechul-hyung tadi saat selesai ulangan dan mengetahui nilai milik Xiumin adiknya

"Xiu-xiu! Apa-apaan ini eoh?!" begitu teriak Heechul-hyungnya di depan kelas dan betapa malu Xiumin mendengar teriakan itu, tidak apa kalau di rumah, tapi ini di sekolah, di depan semua teman barunya!

Dan dengan bodohnya Xiumin malah menjawab "tapi itu lebih bagus hyung, kemarin aku malah tidak ada yang benar, betul dua berarti ada kemajuan hyung" dan Heechul-hyungnya malah langsung mengamuk seperti ini

"Yak! XIU-XIU! Sepulang sekolah kau langsung ke ruangan hyung, awas kau kabur! Ya sudah saya pergi karena sudah saatnya ganti pelajaran"

BRAK

dan di akhiri dengan membanting pintu dan Xiumin menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Lima menit lalu sudah saatnya pulang sekolah dan Xiumin masih melamun menatap kertas ulangan, terdengar kursi berderik di sampingnya, Xiumin menoleh mendapati Chen sudah berdiri. "Kajja pulang Xiuminnie, kau harus ke ruangan Heechul-hyung kan? palli" ajak Chen, Xiumin tersenyum manis lalu ikut berdiri "Kajja Chen"

GREB

Chen menggandeng pergelangan tangan Xiumin, Xiumin tegang seketika, jantungnyapun berdebar lagi 'ya tuhan, apa aku sudah gila? Memang Chen tampan, tapi kan kita sama-sama namja! Astaga apa aku punya kelainan?'. Chen mengernyit bingung saat Xiumin malah membeku di tempat "Xiuminnie? Kenapa berhenti? Ada apa?" "eh? A-aniya, kajja jalan lagi"

"Baekki ikut ne? Jebal... Yingxie juga" pinta Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan Lay "mianhae Kyungie, aku harus beres-beres apartemen baruku, jeongmal mianhae" sesal Lay "aku ikut! Aku akan membantumu cantik..." Suho menyambar begitu saja, membuat Lay kesal "aniya! Aku bisa sendiri!" tolak Lay mentah-mentah, Suho mempoutkan bibirnya imut 'astaga, kenapa dia harus punya sisi imut segala?' pikir Lay.

"Kalau Baekkie ikut tidak?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun "of course Kyungie" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan eyesmilenya dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan terbengong di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yeol! Kau juga harus ikut ke rumahku, aku kan tidak membawa mobil yeol, hehe" Chanyeol menoleh pada Kai, "arraseo" jawabnya santai, padahal di dalam hati dia bersorak gembira 'akhirnya aku bisa berdua dengan Baekhyun nanti, gomawo Kai karena tidak membawa mobil' batin Chanyeol.

"Kau jadi mengajariku kan Sehun?" bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun, membuatnya bergidik. "N-ne, kita belajar di perpus" "Sehunnie dan XiaoLu mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang tidak sengaja mendengarkata Sehun barusan.

Luhan terkejut "eh kami... Sehun akan menunjukkan beberapa buku di perpus, ya kan Sehun?" jawab Luhan sambil menyenggol rusuk Sehun dengan sikunya, Sehun yang mengerti langsung mengangguk. "Sudah ya XiaoZi kami ke perpus dulu, palli Sehun!" Luhan segera menyeret Sehun menjauh sebelum Tao bertanya lebih lanjut "hati-hati XiaoLu! Jangan pulang malam!" teriak Tao saat Luhan dan Sehun sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Yah, aku jadi pulang sendiri" gumam Tao "hei, kau bawa mobil?" Tao menoleh, ternyata Kris belum pulang dan masih duduk di sampingnya "eh? Kris belum pulang? Ne, aku bawa, waeyo?" "bisa tidak antarkan aku pulang? Aku tidak begitu hafal jalan, aku kan baru pindah kemarin".

Lagi-lagi Kris modus, padahal dia hafal betul jalan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Tao terlihat senang sekali karena mendapat teman untuk pulang bersama "with my pleasure! Come on Kris, leggo!" Tao langsung menarik lengan Kris untuk berdiri, sedangkan Kris senang sekali ternyata modusnya berhasil.

* * *

Takut-takut Xiumin menarik kenop pintu ruangan Heechul membuka lalu mengintip kedalam lewat celah, Heechul sedang sibuk memeriksa tumpukan kertas di hadapannya "masuklah Xiu-xiu, untuk apa mengintip begitu" Xiumin terkejut mendengarnya 'bagaimana hyung bisa tau?' pikirnya. Xiuminpun terpaksa masuk ruangan itu "duduk!" Heechul menunjuk kursi di depannya, lalu Xiumin duduk di kursi itu.

"Kau tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu kemari?"tanya Heechul sambil menatap tajam Xiumin "karena aku bodoh hyung?"

"itu sudah jelas! Aku itu guru matematika Xiumin tapi kau... ah, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih? Hanya kau yang memiliki nilai serendah itu! Suho saja tidak sebodoh kau. Aku akan menyuruh Suho untuk mengajarimu matema-" "aniya!" potong Xiumin.

"Aku tidak mau hyung, aku maunya di ajari teman sebangkuku saja"

"Kim Jongdae? Tapi dia sibuk Xiu-xiu, kau tidak bisa mengganggunya, Suho saja yang-"

"tapi aku hanya mau di ajari dia Hyung, sepertinya dia pintar matematika" Heechul mendesah kesal "dia bukan hanya pintar matematika Xiu, dia number one, murid terpintar seExoplanet High School, kau pintar sekali memilih namja, arraseo aku akan coba membujuknya besok". Xiumin diam, dia sedang memikirkan apa maksudnya 'pintar memilih namja'itu.

* * *

Sementara di perpustakaan Luhan serius memelototi buku catatan di depannya, di buku itu tertulis huruf-huruf dasar hangul yang tadi di tulis Sehun.

Sehun menutup buku yang dari tadi ia baca lalu menatap Luhan yang masih serius dengan buku catatannya sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu "tulis kembali di lembar berikutnya tanpa melihat, jangan takut salah". Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun "arraseo" katanya kemudian mulai menulis kembali huruf-huruf itu di lembar berikutnya sesuai perintah Sehun sambil mengingat bentuk-bentuk hurufnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian "selesai!" teriak Luhan senang lalu menyodorkan hasil kerjanya pada Sehun yang duduk di depannya. Sehun memeriksanya sebentar lalu menyodorkan kembali buku itu pada Luhan"hampir hafal, hafalkan lagi lalu tulis di lembar berikutnya lagi" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal "arraseo".

Demi bisa membaca huruf hangul Luhan rela bersabar dan tidak membantah Sehun, sudah ke lima kalinya Luhan menulis ulang huruf-huruf itu lalu menyodorkan lagi pada Sehun. Kali ini Sehun tersenyum kecil "kau berhasil Luhan-ah, ini-" Sehun menyodorkan tumpukan kamus tebal "-baca ini juga di rumah, hafalkan! Sekarang kita pulang, sudah sore, kajja" "ah, ne". Segera Luhan memereskan semua bukunya lalu mengikuti Sehun keluar perpustakaan.

* * *

"Ini kamarmu Kai?" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan "kamarmu rapi sekali!" puji Baekhyun, Kai hanya nyengir sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kan ada maid yang membereskannya, kalian jangan bodoh" kata Chanyeol yang tiduran di ranjang berukuran kingsize itu "kau mengataiku bodoh?!".

Chanyeol terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil melotot padanya "a-aku hany-hanya bilang jangan bodoh, bukannya mengataimu!"

"sama saja Park Dobi!"

"ya! Bagaimana kau tau panggilanku?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti "tentu saja dari Kris".

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran "kalian bicara apa saja sih tadi?"

"memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu!"

"kalau kau sampai tau aku di panggil Dobi berarti ada urusannya denganku pabbo!"

"ya! Mengataiku pabbo!"

"kau memang pabbo!"

"kau lebih pabbo! Dasar pabbo!"

"STOP!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Kai "kalian berdua sama-sama pabbo! Bisa diam tidak eoh? Aku akan mengajari Kyungsoo dance sekarang" "mian kkamjong/jeongmal mianhae Kai-ah" kata Canyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan, menyadari itu mereka kemudian saling melempar deathglare.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi dua ringtone, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merogoh handphone masing-masing.

"yeoboseyo, eomma?/ yes mom! Ne ne, eomma"

"di rumah kkamjong eomma, waeyo?/ baekki di rumah teman eomma"

"mwo?! Tapi eomma.../ yah, Baekki baru sampai eomma"

"arraseo, tapi Chanyeol mengantar teman dulu ne eomma/ ne ne Baekki pulang sekarang"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun mengakhiri telfon bersamaan, "aku pulang dulu Kai, Kyungie" "ne, aku akan mengantarmu" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "kalian hati-hati ne?" kata Kyungsoo "ne, paling tidak keluar darah dari kepala kalian"

"YAK KKAMJONG!"

"jangan begitu Kai, aku jadi takut"

"haha, aku hanya bercanda Kyungsoo-ah"

* * *

Luhan POV

"Luhan? Aku harus ke ruang Osis sebentar, duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" lalu Sehun berlari menjauh meninggalkanku di tengah lapangan, ku lanjutkan kembali langkahku.

TES

Aku mendongak sambil mengadahkan telapak tangan kiriku, gerimis dan langit mulai gelap, deru nafasku sudah tidak teratur lagi, aku takut. Ku percepat langkah kakiku dengan susah payah karena aku membawa banyak buku jadi terasa berat.

Hingga sampai di halte masih saja tidak ada orang, apa ini sudah sangat sore hingga tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar sini? Aku sudah menoleh kesana kemari tetap saja tidak ada orang, satu kendaraanpun tidak ada, tidak bisa kupungkiri aku memang takut keadaan ini.

Sepi, gelap, dan gerimis, menurutku suasana sekarang mencekam, bukannya aku takut hantu, tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat lalu menculikku? Keluargaku tidak sekaya keluarga Tao, kalau mereka meminta tebusan bagaimana? Mau di bayar dengan apa? Lagipula kalau tau aku di culik pasti ibu akan menyalahkan ayah lagi, kasihan ayahku.

"Di mana Sehun? Kenapa dia lama sekali sih? Atau dia sudah meninggalkanku sendiri? Jahat sekali dia. Kenapa semakin deras saja? Kenapa juga langit semakin gelap? Oh, ayolah aku takut! Jangan biarkan lagit gelap dulu, ku mohon..."

JDEERRR

"Huwaaa!" refleks aku berteriak saat mendengar suara petir itu,aku semakin gelisah di sini sendirian, tidak ada bus yang lewat. Ah, jangankan bus, seorangpun dari tadi tidak ada "Sehun kau di mana..." bisikku lirih

GREB

"Luhan, gwaenchanayo?" Sehun datang dan langsung memelukku, entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali ada dia, ku balas pelukannya "Sehun! Kau kemana saja eoh? Ku pikir kau sudah meninggalkanku, aku takut". Sehun diam tapi pelukannya semakin erat "jangan pergi lagi, aku takut sendirian, jebal"

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae".

Luhan POV end

* * *

"XIAOLU! SEHUNNIE! Gwaenchana?! Kenapa kalian bisa basah begini? Kalian hujan-hujanan? Aigo..." Tao heboh sendiri saat melihat Luhan dan sehun sudah basah kuyub, mereka memang tadi berjalan kaki menembus hujan karena tidak ada bus satupun yang lewat.

"Gwaenchana panda..." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis agar Tao tidak khawatir "aku baik-baik saja XiaoZi, aku kekamar dulu ne?" Luhan memeluk Tao sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Sehunnie, kajja ke kamarku! Kau tidak boleh basah kuyub begini, nanti kau sakit, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Tao menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Tanya apa panda?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Tao, Tao menyuruh Sehun duduk di kursi sementara ia mencari handuk dan pakaian hangat untuk Sehun. "Aku melihat..." Tao menggantung kata-katanya, menatap Sehun penuh arti lalu melempar handuk, Sehun langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau... menyukai XiaoLu, mengaku saja Sehunnie! haha" Sehun membelalakkan matanya "MWO?! Apa yang kau katakan panda!".

Tao berjalan mendekat sambil membawa baju untuk sehun juga menyunggingkan smirk "aku sahabatmu Sehun, jangan bohong padaku, kau diam-diam menghanyutkan ya Hunnie haha" Sehun mendengus kesal "jangan menggodaku panda! Kau sendiri sepertinya mesra sekali dengan teman sebangkumu"

"ck, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sehunnie! Jelas-jelas aku biasa saja dengan Kris, dan kau... saat bersama XiaoLu, ah, caramu memandangnya berbeda Sehunnie".

Sehun menyambar pakaian dari tangan Tao lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa membalas perkataan Tao, ia sendiri tidak tau perasaannya, bukankah baru tadi ia bertemu dengan Luhan? "itu namanya love at first sight Sehun!" teriak Tao sebelum Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Baekhyun POV

Mobil Chanyeol telah sampai depan rumahku "ah, gomawo Chanyeol-ah, mau mampir dulu?" Chanyeol malah bengong menatap rumahku, ku gerak-gerakkan tanganku di depan wajahnya "Chanyeol-ah? Chanyeol? Park Dobi!"

"MWO?!" dia malah terlonjak kaget dengan ekspresi lucu, aku terbahak karenanya.

"Kau ini, ish- ini rumahmu? Kau anak nyonya Shin Hyunra?" aku mengerutkan dahi heran, dari mana dia tau ibuku? "ne" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi untuk apa eomma menyuruhku ke rumahmu?" "mwo?!"

"tadi eommaku telfon dan menyuruhku untuk segera kemari, tidak kusangka ternyata ini rumahmu juga Baekhyun-ah, kajja masuk ke dalam". Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar, aku mengikutinya.

"Padahal namamu Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"appa dan eomma sudah bercerai sejak aku duduk di bangku pertama junior high lalu setelah itu eomma melanglang buana ke benua Amerika, tapi satu bulan lalu keluarga appa malah meminta eomma untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang kolaps" mendengar itu Chanyeol berhenti lalu menatapku.

"Apa itu Byun industri?" aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, dia terlonjak "jinjjayo?!" "ne, waeyo?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain "ah, aniya aniya". Aneh sekali sikap Chanyeol, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi apa? Apapun itu kurasa ia ada hubungannya Byun Industri, tapi mungkinkah?

"Ah, kalian sudah datang, silahkan duduk Chanyeol" ibu menyambut kami dengan senyuman lebar, juga menyuruhku untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan isyarat kepala.

"Sebenarnya eommamu menyuruhmu kemari karena dia sendiri pergi keluar kota, bibi sendiri akan sering pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Jadi kami memutuskan agar kau tinggal di sini Chanyeol, kaliankan sepupu dan kami rasa Chanyeol bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik" "sepupu? Eomma tidak pernah bilang kalau aku punya sepupu dari keluarga Park" eomma hanya melotot padaku menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa kau mau?" aku menoleh pada Chanyeol, dia seperti sedang berpikir, cengiran konyol di wajahnya membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Ku harap Chanyeol menerima tawaran itu, aku tidak mau di tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, lagipula aku lumayan tertarik dengan Chanyeol. "Arraseo ahjumma" jawabnya lalu menoleh padaku dengan cengirannya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya. Bagus, aku punya teman serumah yang tampan sekarang.

Baekhyun POV end

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini sebenernya file lama yang terabaikan... udah lama banget sampe lupa, baru kemarin ketemu lagi dan menurut aku menarik, makanya aku edit ulang.

Ada yang tertarik?

Kalo enggak ada ya udah, sampai di sini... hehe.

Kasih saran dan komentarnya ^-^

Anyeong~


End file.
